


The Curve of You is Curved on Me

by ViaLethe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Neither of them mean to leave.





	The Curve of You is Curved on Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2018 3 Sentence Ficathon.
> 
> Prompt: _MCU, Bruce/Natasha, waiting_

“I’m not going anywhere, Bruce,” she says, and means it - not when his attempts at flirting are inevitably awkward, not when he’s in the space between monster and man, not when he struggles and shies away from her touch.

In the end she’s surprised to realize she meant it, the spaces in her mind between _honest_ and _not_ are so tangled, so caught up against each other that sometimes they cross, and fray, and blur.

“I’m not going anywhere either, Nat,” he says once, when the distance in her eyes must give her away, when she’s let the facade drop and the red inside her bleeds through; she thinks maybe he even means it too, at least for now.


End file.
